


Final Frontier

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Description:</b> Carbon Pencil Drawing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for the size of this art. Nothing I tried in my efforts to reduce the image on MediaFire worked.

**Note** I decided to post this piece in the aftermath of the rockin' time I had at this year's Shoreleave. Yes, I FINALLY got my chance to meet, greet and be photographed with William Shatner so I'm all happy. 

This is a zine art piece featuring Jim and Spock, and a bit of the Enterprise for good measure.

Feedback is love. 

 


End file.
